1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pupil height measurements.
More specifically, the present invention provides apparatuses and methods for conducting pupil height measurements in a more efficient and accurate manner.
2. Background Art
Pupil height measurements are often conducted when an individual is being fitted for multifocal eyeglasses (e.g., frames with progressive lenses or frames with bifocal or trifocal lenses). The pupil height measurements can be used to ensure that the multifocal region (e.g., the add region) of the lenses to be worn by the wearer are positioned correctly within the patient's eyeglass frames. Without an accurate pupil height or fitting height measurement, the multifocal region can be positioned incorrectly.
For example, if the multifocal region is fit too low within the patient's eyeglass frames, then the patient may be required to tilt her head up in an undesirable manner in order to use the multifocal region (e.g., the near vision area) of the lens. If the multifocal region is fit too high within the patient's frames, then the patient may be required to tilt her head down in an undesirable manner in order to use the distance region.
Conventional pupil height measurement devices are bulky, clumsy to use, and are prone to error. Further, conventional methods for conducting pupil height measurements are often inaccurate. Accordingly, what is needed is a pupil height, fitting height or multifocal measurement device and method of use that can improve the speed and accuracy of pupil height measurements while being small, low cost and easy to use.